


Gone are Disbelief and Doubts

by ragnarok89



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Exhaustion, F/F, Female Relationships, Hopeful Ending, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, Magical Girls, One Shot, Post-Battle, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “Who knows? Maybe we’ll find a way, all of us.”





	Gone are Disbelief and Doubts

Their last fight against witches wasn't easy, but at least it was over for now. Both Sayaka and Kyoko found themselves sitting next to each other on the bed; they were too tired to even fight. It was the perfect time to rest and recuperate for the both of them;. The bed shifted lightly as Kyoko fell upon the bed, and a smile fell upon her face as Sayaka followed suit.

"Are you okay?" Sayaka asked.

"Yeah, I'll be alright, nothing some R-and-R can't fix. I think it's about time too. Sheesh, that witch just didn't know when to quit, didn't it?"

Sayaka shifted where she laid so that she could look up at the ceiling, listening to her and Kyoko's soft breathing in the silence. "Yeah, it didn't."

"Do you think that witches can be saved, that there is a way they can go back to normal?" Sayaka asked as she turned her face to meet Kyoko's.

Kyoko's mouth set in a grim line, and she shook her head. "I don't think so. If there is a way to help witches, we would have heard about it by now, and besides, even if they could be saved, what could we do?"

"It was just a thought, something at the back of my mind," Sayaka finally replied, her form heavy and exhaustion finally setting in. "Who knows? Maybe we'll find a way, all of us."

Kyoko couldn't help but smile at the other girl's remark, and she turned to face the ceiling above them. "Maybe you're onto something, Sayaka. If there's one thing we have in common, it's that we're both pretty stubborn, and you're the most stubborn person I know."

Sayaka then let out a small laugh. "You're right about that, Kyoko, you're absolutely right."

Kyoko chuckled before closing her eyes. "Yeah, I know."

No words followed as the physical toll of the fight finally set in for the magical girls, as they soon fell into slumber right next to each other, together.


End file.
